


Quickie

by saucisson



Series: The First Time [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes, this is just the way it goes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, this is just the way it goes.

Agron leans against wall beside Nasir, frowns, takes long slug of wine, looks out at celebrating rebels and newly-freed slaves.

\- Wanna fuck?

Nasir returns sour look, rolls eyes, sighs.

\- Okay.


End file.
